Hyuga Naomi
by Bohemian Reader
Summary: Sakura and Neji have a kid. Naomi. She is Neji's daughter but she's like Naruto in more ways than one. This is a NejiSakura fic. Un!
1. Chapter 1

"Neji, wake up." Sakura tried to wake up her husband. He stirred but didn't wake up. She pushed him again. He mumbled somthing then went back to sleep. This time she poked him in the forehead. He opened one of his white eyes to look at his wife. "Hn. What is it Sakura?" Neji looked over at his wife. "I'm not getting you any food..." He mumbled before falling asleep. "Neji. It's not that. I think the baby is coming!" Sakura held her stomach. Sakura had been pregnant for about eight months. The baby was supposed to be due in the middle of Janurary. It was December 24th. In a few hours it would Chritsmas. "Are you sure its not just

contractions?" Neji asked. She winced at the pain. "I-I'm sure!" She started shaking. "N-Neji!"

Neji P.O.V

I was currently sitting in the waiting room. Sakura had been in labor for a while. My watch suddenly beeped. I looked at it. It said12:00. "Hmmm... Merry Christmas, Sakura." I mumbled to myself. It would be suprising if the baby was born on Christmas. I sighed deeply. Sakura was the only one out of the rookie nine and Gai's team that did not have their child. Naruto and Hinata had their son in the summer time. His name was Uzumaki Diasuke. He had eyes like Hinata and hair like Naruto. Tenten and Lee had a little girl a week before Hinata and Naruto. She had brown hair like Tenten and black eyes like Lee. Lucky for her she didn't get the fuzzy eyebrows and bug eyes from her father. Her name was Rock Rikka. Ino and Shikamaru had a girl and boy a week after Naruto and Hinata. Twins. Nara Inoru and Nara Shisamaru. Shisamaru was the girl and Inoru was the boy. Inoru had brown hair like his father and blue eyes like his mother. Shisamaru had blonde hair like her mother and black eyes like her father. Sasuke had a boy. His wife was Uchiha Kagome. There son's name was Uchiha Jajuma. He had black hair and black eyes.

I sat there wondering what our kid would look like. Probally pink hair like Sakura. If so, I'd pray it wasn't a boy. Sakura never told me the gender of the baby. Sakura said she wanted it to be a 'suprise'. Sigh. Chakra. I sensed very strong chakra. I looked around the waiting room. There was nobody in it exept me and a few nurses. Then where is that chakra coming from?

I've seen the Kyuubi's chakra, bt this seemed stronger. Bigger. A nurse walked up to me smiling. "Hyuga-san. Sakura-san has givin birth." My head immediately snapped up. "Huh?"

"Sakura-san has givin birth to your child." She nodded her head happily. I couldn't help but smile.

Normal P.O.V

Neji walked to the room that the nurse told him Sakura was in. He turned the knob to the door. In the room was Sakura holding a small bundle. "Sakura?" Sakura's head suddenly snapped up. "Neji?" She started smiling. He walked over to the side of her bed. He kissed her softly on her forehead. "Is it boy or girl?" Neji asked braking the silence. "A girl." Sakura said while smiling. She handed the baby to him. The baby looked up at him. She had green eyes like Sakura, shining brightly. Her hair was brown like his, exept a little lighter. "She's beautiful." Neji said still cradling his new daughter in his arms. "She almost looks like you." Sakura said staring at Neji's eyes. "Hn." He stared at the baby. She stared back. "What should we name her?" Sakura asked. "Hmmm... How about Naomi?" "Naomi? Hyuga Naomi. I like that name, Neji." He smiled. "Hyuga Naomi it is." "Sakura?" "Hm?" "In the waiting room I sensed some very high chakra levels. Did you feel it?" "Well, yes, I felt some strange chakra, but I didn't know what it was." She said cocking her head to the side. Neji felt the baby squirm in his arm's. Naomi had a worried look on her face. She started getting tears in the corners of her eyes. Soon enough tears started leaking out of her eyes. She started squirming more."Mmmmm..." Neji looked at Sakura. "What's wrong with her?" Sakura asked getting worried. "I don't know. She just started crying." Just then a strong wave of chakra rushed by the worried parents. Naomi just started crying harder. Just then Tsunade walked in the door. "Tsunade-sama? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, not able to hide the suspision in her voice. "Konoha is under attack!" "WHAT?" Both ninjas yelled. "What is the attack under? Sound nin?" Tsunade shook her head. "Worse!" Both nins looked at each other. "What can be worse than the sound nin atacking?" Asked Neji. Tsunade looked out the window for a few seconds before answering. "A demon attack!" At this point Naomi was wailing at the top of her lungs.

Me:DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger. Yeah sorry for that its just that my fingers are tired. -.-U

Neji: Unlikley story. Hmmmm...Puts hand to chin

Sakura: Blushing madly I-I had Neji's babyblushes harder

Me: Shrugs shoulders I didn't want you to have Sasuke's baby

Sasuke: Why

Me: Cause

Sasuke:Takes out kunai aiming to stab

Me: OH SHIT!Takes out bb gun

Sasuke: That won't stop me

Me: Oh wellshoots Sasuke in the crotch

Me: Remember review. Arigotou

Sasuke:Holds crotch PAIN!


	2. Chapter 2

"NANI!" They both screamed making Naomi cry harder. Tsunade just sighed. "Yes, it seems that ancient texts thought there were only nine demons, each with tails one to nine." She paused for a minute. "But thats what we thought. The demon that is attacking Konoha has fifteen tails!" "B-But, Tsunade-sama, thats not possible!" Sakura almost screamed. Her talking like that was not helping Naomi calm down. She only cried harder. "That's what we thought, too. But, we were wrong." She turned to Neji and Sakura. "Hn. How do we stop it?" Neji asked staring at the Hokage. She sighed. "That's why I came to you two." The two looked at each other. "We need a baby to seal the demon in who's chakra pathways have not developed yet." Sakura's eyes wdened. "NANI?"

Sakura screamed. "That's the only way to seal the demon and save the village." Tsunade said looking Sakura straight in the eye. "B-But, if you use that jutsu you'll be throwing your l-li-li-fe away!" Sakura said while tears streaked down her face. Tsunade didn't shed a tear. "Don't worry about me Sakura. I promise I'll live." She smiled at her old apprentace. Sakura started wiping the tears off her face. Sakura calmed down after a minute. "Will it hurt Naomi in any way?" Neji asked. Tsunade shook her head. "It won't hurt the baby in any way. All I do is seal the demon inside of her." Tsunade stared out the window. "So, what will it be?"

Tsunade P.O.V.

An ANBU came up to me. "Hokage-sama, have you gotten the baby?" I could tell he was out of breath. "Yes, I have her." I showed him little Naomi. He nodded his head. "Summoning Jutsu!" I put my palm to the ground to summon up my boss slug. "Ahhh... Tsunade. What do you need?" I only pointed ahead of us. In front of us was the demon. It's tails where knocking trees down and throwing shinobi around. The demon growled. "Foolish human! You can not even scratch me! How do you expect to beat me with a child in your arms?" The demon flashed it's yellow eyes at me. From what I see, it is a white tiger. It's yellow eyes where scary. They looked like Orochimaru's eyes, except meaner. Little Naomi cried even harder at the demon's voice. I growled in responce which made him chuckle. I could tell little Naomi was scared. She grabbed onto my shirt, stuffing her head into my breast. "Shhh... It'll be over soon." I tried to calm her down. "Damn demon!" I yelled. "I am undefeatable, foolish human! You can not defeat me!" I started making hand seals. Horse, dog, boar, dragon, tiger, dragon, boar, dog, tiger. "Sealing Jutsu!" I pressed my hand on little Naomi's stomach. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Her cries echoed through the quiet village. "Shhhh... it's ok, little Naomi." I tried to calm her down. Her stomach started glowing. A mark made it's way to her stomach. It was like Naruto's except it was a cresent moon. She also grew two cute whiskers on her cheeks. I wonder if the village would accept her.

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura was cradling her daughter in her arm's. She made a few grunts before going back to sleep. Tsunade said since she was born early her lungs where not fully developed. Her breathing could never be fixed. She was going to have breathing problems for life. Sakura looked over at Neji. He was asleep, his head bobbing up and down, trying to keep himself awake. She couldn't help but giggle at her husband. His head immediatley snapped up. "What?" He asked rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Nothing, nothing." He sighed. "Sakura?" "Hm?" "Naomi, when she grows up do you think everyone in the village will end up hating her, like Naruto?" "I don't know. Naruto was also hated because he didn't have any parents. So there's no telling." Neji shook his head sadly. "Mmmmm..." Naomi started waking in Sakura's arm's. She moaned softley. "She want's her father." Sakura shoved Naomi in Neji's arms. "Humph! Lazy a-" "What was that?" Sakura asked glaring at Neji. "Nothing."

Akatsuki head quarters

Deidara ran qiuckly through the Akatsuki head quarters, running into Itachi. "Deidara?" "Yes?" "Get off me!" Itachi dusted himself off. "Itachi, you'll never guess what, un." "What?" Itachi wasn't that interested. "Sakuran-san and Neji-san had a kid and-" Itachi held up his hand not wanting to hear Deidara's nonsense. "I don't want to hear it." He turned around and started walking towards his main destination. "But Itachi you have to hear this!" Deidara ran after Itachi. He stopped in his tracks. "What? What's so important about the Hyuga's kid?" "Nothing. It's what she carries, un" Itachi finnaly was interested. "Continue." "Well, when she was born a demon attacked. The demon was sealed inside her, un!" Boring. "Let me guess five tails?" "Wrong, un! Add ten more tails to that." Itachi's face had shock written all over it. "Well, it looks like we're going to pay her a little visit soon."

Me: Done! Yatta!

Sasuke: Woopdey doo

Me: Anyways, reveiw! Puuuuuuulease?


	3. Chap 3

Poke!

"Stop it!"

Poke!

"Stop it!"

Poke!

"I'm for real, STOP IT!"

Poke!

Poke!

Poke!

Poke!

"Naomi Nhin Hyuga! You stop poking me!"

Poke, poke, poke, poke!

"Uhhhhhhhh... Stop poking me! NOW!" Neji grabbed his daughter's hand. Currently Neji was lying on his back on the floor, trying to read his book. BUT, his daugher kept poking his exposed forehead. She was sitting on his stomach. Back to the current situation. Naomi has been poking her father's forehead for the past hour. Sitting up Neji put his daughter in his lap. Naomi was only about three months old. She looked up with her big green eyes. He brought her up to his face. "I said stop." She stared at him for a few more minutes before poking his forehead again. "That's it! I give up!" Neji then set Naomi on the ground and sat on the couch. She tried to sit up but fell back. Neji then heard a sigh from the kitchen doorway. He turned to his wife. "What?" She just shook her head. "You getting mad at our three month old daughter for poking you in the forehead." Neji just snorted. "It's annoying." Sakura walked over to Naomi and picked her up. She started walking towards the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Neji asked without looking up from his book. "Naomi needs a bath and so do I." She looked at her staring husband. "You know, you can take a bath with me and Naomi-" Neji shook his head. "No stinkkin' way!" "Awww... come on, Neji!" She tugged his hand, which he pulled away. "No." "Why?" "Because. I'll just put it at that." Sakura pouted. Suddenly a light went off in her head. "Oh, I know." "What?" "You don't want to take a bath with me and Naomi because you're embarressed to be with a bunch of girls!" "What! I am not!" "Prove it!" "No!" Fine then." She started walking away. "Chicken!" She mumbled under her breath. "WHAT! I am no chicken." "Riiiiiiiight."

Sakura had taken off Naomi's clothes until she was in a diaper. She then picked up her daughter. "Come on, sweetie." Naomi just giggled in response. They both stepped into the hot bath. Sakura had put bubbles into the bath for Naomi. She propped up her knee and sat Naomi on it. Her back was against her mothers chest. "Guu, guu, guu." She started splashing the bubbles. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Naomi looked up at her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Hm?" Sakura looked up to see Neji walking in and sitting on the closed toilet. "What?" He shook his head. "C'mon, Neji! There's enough room for you." She patted the water. He shook his head once again. Naomi looked at her father. She squeled in delight, then started splashing water at her father. "Hey!" He held up his hands to keep the water from splashing in his eyes. "Naomi, stop it!" Sakura just laughed. "Sakura, make her stop." "She won't stop until you get in." After a few minutes of splashing and laughing Neji was finnaly in the tub.

"Humph!" He crossed his arms over his bare chest. Naomi was still playing with the bubbles. "Neji, you make this sound like a bad thing." "You make it sound like a good thing." "Mmmmmhhh!" Naomi reached over to Neji. She streched out her arms meaning she wanted to be picked up. He grabbed her by the armpits and set her on his chest. "Awwww... Isn't that sweet?" Sakura couldn't help but smile. She reached over and grabbed Neji's cheek. "Ouch! That hurts." "No dip, shirlock!"

?Midnight Neji P.O.V?

I was sitting in a rocking chair trying to get Naomi to sleep. "Naomi, please go to sleep." I ran a hand softly through her hair. She just looked up at me. "Augh! Why won't you got to sleep?" I looked into her green orbs. She looked almost...scared. "What's the matter?" I got up from the rocking chair. She curled into my chest. Crash! That came from the kitchen! I set Naomi in her crib then ran to the kitchen. On the floor was a broken vase. The only thing I noticed besides the vase was the open window. Wait! Open window? Sakura never left teh window open. I turned around only to be hit in the jaw. I flew back against the sink. OW! The last thing I remember is Naomi's cry. I then blacked out.

?Mystery P.O.V?

I looked into the Hyuga's house. It was pretty dark. Only one of the lights were on. Someone must still be up. I snuck around to the kitchen window. Closed. I opened the window and climbed through only to knock over a flower vase. What stupid idiot puts a vase right in front of a window (Kite: I do, seriously!)? I heard footsteps and immediatley hid. I watched as Hyuga Neji came in. He looked confused for a moment. He then did a double take of the open window and looked shocked. I took this chance and kicked him in the jaw. He flew against the sink only to glare at me then drop to the ground. Sucker! I could hear a baby crying. I advanced towards the cry. As I was about to open the door a kunai knife peirced my skin. I glared at the person who threw the kunai. There stood an angry kunoichi. She had more kunai and shuriken in her hand. "You leave my daughter alone!" I couldn't help but chuckle. I removed the mask I was wearing so she could get a good look at my face. Her eye's widened in shock. "I-Itachi!" I took a step towards her. "In the flesh." "What do you want with my daughter?" She took a step back. "What? I can't see the new hyuga heir?" "No!" "Hm... Well if you must know, I'm here for the demon inside her!" I could see the fear in her eyes. "How did you know?" " Word gets around fast." The babies cry's only got louder. Sakura looked towards the door then frowned. "Well, you're not getting her!" She tried attacking me with the kunai but I dodged. I took out a single kunai and ran at her. In an instance I vanished. She looked around trying to find me. I reappeared behind her and hit a chakra point in her kneck. She fell to the ground. I turned to the baby's door. I looked in the room. It was painted a shade of lavender. There were chew toys all over the room. Teething. There was a rocking chair near the window and a crib. Inside there was a crying baby. She had tears running down her cheeks. She cried harder at the sight of me. When I tried to pick her up she put her fists up to her green eyes. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed when I picked her up. I jumped out the window with the crying baby in my arms. I narrowly missed the shuriken thrown at my head. I soon darted off towards the Akatsuki head quarters.

?Normal P.O.V?

Sakura had tears streaking down her face. She ran into the kitchen to Neji. "Neji, Neji! Please, wake up!" She shook him. "Neji! Please!" Neji's eyes shot open. "Sakura?" He looked at her crying face. "What's wrong?" "They...t-t-took her! Neji, they took Naomi!" "WHAT! Who!" Sakura couldn't tell him. She was sobbing into his chest. "They took Naomi!" Sakura started crying harder. "Sakura, who took her?" "Itachi! He took her so he can extract the demon from her! Neji, if they do that it'll kill her!" Sakura continued to sob in his shirt. The word 'kill her' repeated into Neji's mind over and over again.


	4. chap 4

RECAP:

Sakura had tears streaking down her face. She ran into the kitchen to Neji. "Neji, Neji! Please, wake up!" She shook him. "Neji! Please!" Neji's eyes shot open. "Sakura?" He looked at her crying face. "What's wrong?" "They...t-t-took her! Neji, they took Naomi!" "WHAT! Who!" Sakura couldn't tell him. She was sobbing into his chest. "They took Naomi!" Sakura started crying harder. "Sakura, who took her?" "Itachi! He took her so he can extract the demon from her! Neji, if they do that it'll kill her!" Sakura continued to sob in his shirt. The word 'kill her' repeated into Neji's mind over and over again.

?Hidden cave?

Itachi set the crying baby on the cold cave floor. She cried out of shock from the cold cave. Itachi rubbed his temples. "Shut up! You stupid little baby!" Itachi's threat only made her cry harder then before. Just when Itach was about to kick her Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori came into the cave. "Hey, Itachi, yeah!" Deidara waved his hand to Itachi. Itachi sighed and stepped away from the crying baby. "Hn. That's the baby?" Kisame pointed to Naomi. Itachi nodded his head. "She's pretty small, yeah. What's up with that?" Deidara pointed out how small she was. "She was born almost two months early," Itachi said without emotion. Deidara bent down and picked up Naomi. He then brought her close to his face. "You have wierd green eye's, yeah." Naomi stared at him for a few seconds before crying in Deidara's face. She tried to get out of his grasp. "She's a tough one, yeah! OW!" Deidara held his eye for Naomi poked him. Kisame and Sasori couldn't help but laugh. "Whatza' matter, Deidara? Can't handle a little baby?" Deidara glared at Sasori. "That's what you get for mocking her." Itachi took Naomi from Deidara, which only made her start crying again. "We need to hurry up and extract the demon before the ANBU squad arrives!" Itachi moved over the center of the cave. "Hurry up!" Itachi snapped at the three men.

?A hour later?

The cave was lit with torches. Standing in a circle was Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and in the middle is Naomi. On the cave floor there where drawings in blood close to the cursed seal. The drawings were at the feet of the four Akatsuki members and led to the stomach of Naomi. Naomi had gotten tired from all the crying and struggling she had done and fell asleep. Itachi wondered how she could sleep. Her ankle's and wrist's where bound by chains so she couldn't flail around. "Can we start his, yeah?" Deidara asked getting impatiant. "Yes.'' They started making hand seals...which took over five minutes.

?Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto?

Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, an Naruto where jumping from tree to tree trying to find Itachi. "Naruto, are you sure it's this way?" Sakura asked unsure. "Of course I'm sure, Sakura-chan. Kyubi can find a scent anywhere. Belive it!" He threw his fist in the air. Neji said nothing as well as Sasuke. "Come on!" **_'Gaki? Are you positive the Akatsuki took the baby' _**'Her name is Naomi! And sure I'm sure! And don't call me BRAT!' Sakura looked worridly at Neji. He just smiled in reassurance.

?Cave?

"Horse, tiger, boar, dragon, boar, tiger, horse!" The four Akatsuki members chanted as the markings on the floor began to glow. Naomi was now fully awake, and crying hard. Four summoned dragons eruppted from the ground "This is too easy, yeah!" Deidara declared laughing. Itachi nodded his head in agreement. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naomi screamed out. She was trying to move her arms and legs but they were bound by chains. Suddenly white chakra surrounded her. Her finger nails turned into claws. Fangs came out of her gums. Her wisker marks grew bigger and her natural green eyes turned a glowing shade of yellow. The chains that held her down broke from the powerful chakra. Itachi stepped back for the chakra was so high. **_'You think you can take me out of my container this easy!' _**The Akatsuki looked as Naomi's chakra formed itself into a huge tiger. It was completely made of chakra. Just an image.**_ 'I would never let those gigantic lizards take me! Do you honestly think I am that weak! Well you are WRONG! I'd rather choose staying in a container than being used by the like's of you!_**

**_Know, if you disturb me again you'r dragon's won't be the only thing dying! I'll dye these cave walls with you're blood if I am disturbed again!'_** As soon as the chakra appeared it dissapeared. Naomi was knocked out by the powerful chakra. Itachi just stared at Naomi. "We need to come up with another plan," Itachi said, his voice barely above a whisper. "How do you suggest we get the demon out of her, without getting out blood spilled?" Deidara said without his usual 'yeah'. Sasori was the first to speak. "Why don't we provoke it to come out?" "That would be stupid if we provoke it, it'll kill us!" "Mabye not. If we provoke it enough it will us up all the energy it has. So as we can take it while it's weak." Sasori nodded his head trying to understand what he just said. "That might work, but not know." "Why?" "The dragons can only be released on a full moon. The moon is gone now." "Right!" "Come on!" The four men walked out of the cave to come up with more plans.

?Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Neji?

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Which was in the middle of a jump. "OW!" He picked up his head out of the dirt. "Why did you stop, dobe?" Sasuke asked with his hands on his hips. "Do you feel that?" "What?" "Chakra. It's coming from that direction." Naruto pointed north of them. Just then they saw Itachi and the others walk from the cave. Sakura's eyes widened. "Naomi!" She ran towards the cave. "Sakura!" Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto ran after her. When they entered the cave hey found Sakura on the floor with Naomi in her arms. "Sakura.." Sakura had tears streaking down her pale face. Naomi was as pale as Sakura. The only amount of color on her was her glowing seal. "Sakura, is she ok?" Sakura turnded around and...smiled? "Yes. She's ok. Her heart beat is low but she's alive." Sakura wiped the tears that fell on Naomi's face. Naomi opened her eyes. They where the normal color of green. When Sakura saw her eyes opened she ammediatly hugged her. "N-Naomi!"

Kite: AWWWWWW! Who would break up a moment like this?

Naruto:...?

Kite: I wooouuuuld.

Naruto: syco path.

Kite: ...Anyways rewiew or I will sent evil pink blood sucking bunnies to you're city and they will drink all you're milk. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOO!


	5. Chap5 Tail's?

**Kite: Ok! This is chapter.. Which chapter is this?**

**Itachi: The 5th, stupid. **

**Kite: WHAT? I am not stupid.**

**Itachi: What ever freak.**

**Kite: Anyways, this chapter there is going to be a time skip.**

**Itachi: About how long?**

**Kite: Eh... Two years. Wait! You tried to steal the demon out of Naomi! Why are you here?**

**Itachi: Because you love me?**

**Kite: Meh, good enough for me! Itachi disclaimer please.**

**Itachi: Uzumakikite does not own Naruto only the plot and Naomi. Wait! If you love me then why do you have Uzumaki in you're name instead of Uchiha?**

**Kite: On with the story!**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" A little girl around the age of two jumped up and down for her mother to pick her up. The mother looked down at her daughter. The little girl had sparkling green eyes and light brown hair. Sakura bent over and picked up her daughter, Naomi. "Mommy, are we going to see granny Tsunade!" Naomi was bouncing up and down in her mothers arms exitedly. "Yes, sweetie. So go get daddy." "YAY!" She jumped out of her mother's arms to find her father. Naomi had gotten hyper over the years. She reminded Sakura of Naruto. Diasuke, Naruto's son, didn't even have as much energy as Naomi!

Just then in came a bubbly Naomi with Neji holding her hand. "Why are you so exited to see Tsunade-sama anyways?" As usual Naomi didn't answer. "She's probally exited because she hasn't seen her in a while." Sakura, Naomi, and Neji always went to see Tsunade on the weekends. They mostly went to see her for the demon in Naomi. Tsunade had been studying the progress of the demon ever since the Akatsuki incedent.

While the Hyuga family were walking through the streets of Konoha Neji noticed the villagers were shooting glares at Naomi. Naomi looked like she didn't notice. That or she didn't care. As soon as they arrived at Tsunade's office Naomi ran to Tsunade. "Granny Tsunade!" Naomi started jumping up and down in front of Tsunade. She bent over and picked her up. "Hello, Naomi. How are you?" She set her on her lap. "I'm fine." She answered. Tsunade looked up and smiled at her old apprentice. "Hello, Sakura, Neji." "Hello, Tsunade-sama." Sakura hugged her.

?A hour past?

Naomi was fast asleep in her mother's arms. She was so exited about seeing Tsunade she wore herself out. "Tsunade-sama, what is with the demon sealed in Naomi that you needed to see us about?" Sakura asked trying not to wake Naomi. Tsunade sighed. "Well, you know the demon Naomi carries has fifteen tails, correct?" Sakura nodded her head. "It seems that every birthday that passes the demon grows stronger by growing another tail." Sakura and Neji's eyes widened. "So, the demon had fifteen tails, but now it has seventeen?" Neji asked breaking the silence. Tsunade nodded her head. "So, its very important you keep an eye on her." "Why?" "For one, signs of the demon leaking out. The seal on her stomach wasn't ment to hold that much chakra power. Second, the Akatsuki have most likely felt Naomi's chakra rise since they first dealt with her. Most likely they will be back to get her again. So be careful of that." Tsunade added with a nod. "OK!"


	6. Chap 6

A twelve year old girl ran towards the school academy. She was barely on time for class. "Hey, Diasuke!" She yelled getting the attention of her cousin. He turned to meet his cousin, Hyuga Naomi. "Hey, Naomi!" The two of them were always late for class. But, today was a special day. It is- "Graduation day is finnaly here!" Naomi yelled to Diasuke. Diasuke nodded his head because he passed, unlike his father. "It's all good because we passed!" Naomi yelled. Naomi and Diasuke had passed with flying colors because they did the shadow clone jutsu. Naomi and Diasuke had been training with Naruto for the past year. They've been learning the shadow clone jutsu, summoning jutsu, and the Rasengan. He just started teaching them the rasengan the other day. "Uh-oh! Diasuke, were going to be late!"

?Classroom?

"Hyuga! Your dead meat!" Uchiha Jajuma held his throat as well as Naomi who was pretending to throw up. "My mouth is rotting!" She yelled shaking her head. _'Bloodlust!' _

**Flashback:**

_Naomi and Diasuke had just gotten in the classroom. Luckily they were on time. Diasuke made his way to a couple of seats with Naomi not far behind. There were two free seats. But there was one problem. The third seat was taken by Uchiha Jajuma. "Grr!" Diasuke took the seat next to Jajuma since Naomi hated him. "Hey, Uzumaki, I want to sit next to Jajuma-kun!" "No, I want to sit next to him. I was here first!" "But I was here before everyone so I got dibs on him!" One of the fangirls grabbed Diasuke's arm and threw him on the floor. _'I don't know what's so special he's just a stupid Uchiha! I just don't get it!'_ Before Diasuke could do anything Naomi was crouching in front of Jajuma's face. "Get out of my face, Hyuga!" "Hn!" All of Jajuma's fangirls were yelling at Naomi. "OH YEAH!" Yelled a student in front of Naomi and accidentaly pushed Naomi foward, in the process pushing Naomi into Jajuma. SMOOCH! "Hyuga! Your dead meat!" Uchiha Jajuma held his throat as well as Naomi who was pretending to throw up. "My mouth is rotting!" She said still holding her neck._

**End Flashback:**

Naomi turned around to see a bunch of angry fangirls. "It was an accident I swear!" Naomi held up her hands to defend herself.

Naomi was sitting next to Diasuke. She had lumps and the whole nine yards on her. "I will know be announcing the teams. They shall be three man squads." Diasuke and Naomi's heads lifted up as also Jajuma's fangirls. "Team seven: Uzumaki Diasuke, Uchiha Jajuma, and...Hyuga Naomi!" "WHAT!" Jajuma's fangirls and Naomi yelled. "Ruka-sensei, why do I have to be on the same squad as _him_!" Naomi yelled pointing to Jajuma. "The teams are organized by people. Jajuma had the best scores. You, Naomi, had the worst!" "Aw man!" She huffed and sat back down. "Team nine: Inuzuka Sora, Aburame Mikoto, and Uchiha Zhin." _'Uchiha?'_ Naomi looked at Jajuma. "Team thirteen: Nara Shisamaru, Nara Inoru, and Rock Rikka. Those are the squads. You will be meeting your jounin sensei's this afternoon."

?Afternoon?

"What are you doing, dobe?" Jajuma asked in his father's famous brooding positon. Team seven had been waiting for hours for their sensei. Naomi finnaly got tired enough and set a ereaser between the doors. "Thats what our sensei gets for being late!" Naomi jumped down from her trap. "Do you honestly think a jounin will fall for that trick-" On cue, a jounin opened the door and the ereaser fell on her head. "Bwahahahaha! You fell for it!" Naomi laughed pointing to her new sensei. The sensei had grey hair with brown eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail that reached her kneck. She had on a mask that went to her nose. She bent down and picked up the ereaser. "Lets see. My first impression of you guys are I hate you!" Sweatdrop!

?Rooftop?

Naomi, Jajuma, Diasuke, and their new sensei were sitting on the rooftop introducing therselves. "Ok, my name is Hatake Tora. What I like and what I dislike is none of your buisness. My dreams for the future are none of your buisness. And I have lots of hobbies!" "Like that was helpfull!" Naomi yelled pointing at Tora. "You, with the big forehead, you're first." "My name is Hyuga Naomi. What I like is practicing the byakugan with my father. What I hate is when my mother and father have to go away on missions. My hobbies are playing tricks on my parents and practicing my ninjutsu." "Hm?" _'I thought Hyuga's only practice the gentle fist style. She's somthing else!'_ "And my dream is, to become the greatest ninja legend that ever lived. I want to be a better Hokage than Tsunade-obaachan! I want everybody to know my name, Hyuga Naomi! The greatest ninja ever!"_ 'Interesting?'_ "Next." "My name is Uzumaki Diasuke. I like my cousin Naomi and ramen, like my father. I dislike ninjutsu, since I have the byakugan. My hobbies are pulling pranks like Naomi and my dream is to become as good as a shinobi as my dad, Uzumaki Naruto!" Tora nodded then pointed to Jajuma. "My name is Uchiha Jajuma. I don't like anything. I hate all Hyuga's! I have no hobbies and my dream is to make sure my uncle dies a horrible, gory, bloody death!" Naomi's eyes were wide in shock. Diasuke had fallen over and Tora nearly fell off the railing. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN SNIFFING, UCHIHA!" Naomi yelled, jumping up and pointing at Jajuma. Jajuma just glared at Naomi. "Sit down, stupid." Tora coughed. "Well, we have a very...unique group! Meet tommorow at the training area. 5:00 sharp!" She handed the three genin papers. "Oh, and don't eat breakfeast unless you like throwing up!" "Throw up! This is going to be hard!" Naomi said silently to herself.

?Training grounds?

"YOUR LATE!" Yelled Naomi and Diasuke(Naruto and Sakura). Jajuma just stood there. "Well you see, this black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." "LIAR!" "Anyways, I set this clock for noon." "What is the clock for?" "Simple," She held up two bells. "If you can't take these bells away from me you will be tied to those stumps and you will watch as I eat my lunch!" "WHAT!" The three genin held there stomachs as they growled. "THATS WHY YOU TOLD US NOT TO EAT BREAKFEAST? YOU TRIED TO MAKE IT HARDER ON US!" Naomi yelled glaring at Tora. "Exactly!" "At least she admitted it," Diasuke whispered to Naomi. She nodded her head in agreement. "You are aloud to use shuriken and kunai, if your not ready to kill me then you won't get a bell." Naomi snorted. "You couldn't even dodge that ereaser. You're going to get yourself killed!" Tora just looked at Naomi. "Huh? Did you say somthing, giant forehead?" "_Grr_!" Naomi ran at her sensei with a kunai in hand. "Hey, I didn't say go!" Jajuma and Diasuke backed up. "I just might be liking you guys!" Tora said letting go of Naomi. "Now, ready, steady, go!"

?A hours past?

Naomi had been tied to a pole while Jajuma and Diasuke sat on the ground. "You should stop trying to become ninja!" "What? Why? So none of us got a bell, that dosen't mean we should give up!" Naomi yelled trying to get loose. "Thats the thing you didn't get the point of the exersise. The whole point of the exerise is teamwork. Lucky for you I'll give you another chance. Diasuke and Jajuma eat the bento boxes if you want. Naomi dosen't get any for trying to eat early." In an instant she poofed away. "This is a breeze. I can go months without eating!" On cue Naomi's stomach growled. "Here," Jajuma held his food up to Naomi's face. "Huh?" "Just eat it twerp we need all teammembers at full speed if were going to get those bells." Just as Naomi was about to take a bite she froze. "How do I know you didn't put poisn in this? Hm?" Jajuma glared at Naomi. "YOU GUYS'!" "WHAT!" "You fed Naomi what do you have to say for yourselves. "W-we're a team so we have to work as a team, right?" "Yeah, Jajuma fead her the food so we could work as one not independents!" Tora eyed her students carefully. "You pass." "Eh?" "You pass-wink-! You acted as one instead of three brats. So, you pass!" "I-I did it! I'm a ninja! NINJA! NINJA! NINJA!" Naomi yelled swinging her legs. "Let's go home." "Uh, guys! You forgot to UNTIE ME!"


	7. Chap 7 Escort to the snow village

**Uzumakikite: Ok, I am sorry for not updating so soon. I had to reconectumate my internet. It took forever! And I had to put in a new computer desk for my computer. And I had do deal with the F$ popups. I'm all like shut the-! Anyways, this is chapter? uh?**

**Itachi: Seven, stupid. Or is it six?**

**Uzumakikite: yeah its seven! Thank you for your genoris reviews!**

**Itachi: You got two reviews!**

**Uzumakikite: STFU! I want our readers to feel important. MVP!**

**Itachi: Most valuable primape?**

**Uzumakikite: No, retard!**

**Itachi: Uzumaki kite does not own Naruto only Naomi and the plot.**

"NO WAY! THIS SUCKS!" Naomi shouted crossing her arms over her chest.

Description: Green eyes and brown hair. When she gets mad her eyes turn into the byakugan. Two wisker marks on cheeks. Her hair is in a french braid that ends at the base fo her kneck. Wears a bright yellow( the kind you find on paint that hurts your eyes) jacket with a hood that has kitty ears, a pair of oarnge shorts with pawprints on them. Yellow ninja sandals with pawprints on the bottom. On the side of her jacket is the Haruno clan marks, the front and back the Hyuga clan mark. Wears shuriken holster on left thigh. Attitude: Short tempered, idiotic, perverted, funny.

"Yeah, these missions stink!" Diasuke shouted.

Description: Hair is a bright golden yellow shade, like his father, three wisker marks on his cheeks. He also has lavender colored eyes. His hair is like his father's, spiky with hints of dark blue. Has an oarnge jacket with a flared collar, black shorts, and normal blue ninja sandals. He wears his shuriken holster around his right thigh. On his sides were the Hyuga clan mark. On his back was the Uzumaki clan mark. Attitude: Perky, funny, smart, kinda perverted.

"Shut up, idiots! You two are an emberrasment!" Jajuma said staring at his two teammates.

Description: Has black hair and bluish black eyes. His hair is like his father's, spiky in the back, but more spikier.(So his hair is spiky in the back but dosen't look like a chicken butt.) He has on a jacket with a hood and the Uchiha clan mark on the front, back, and the left arm, a pair of black shorts. His shuriken holster is on his right thigh. Attitude: Stuck up, calm, collected, hates Naomi.

"Naomi, Diasuke, be quiet!" Tora-sensei yelled at her two students.

Description: Has grey hair and brown eyes. Wears usual jounin outfit. Hair is in a low ponytail that reaches base of neck. Wears a mask up to her nose. No one knows what she looks like underneath it. Twenty-four years old. Attitude: Laid back, lazy, perverted, gets mad easily.

Tora grabbed her students by the head and smashed them together. "ITAI!" Naomi yelled grabbing her head. "Aggh! Naomi, it feels like your head is made out of steel lead!" Diasuke said rubbing his head. Naomi just crosssed her arms over her chest. "Will you two shutup!" Tsunade said lacing her fingers together. Team seven were argguing over what mission they whould get. Naomi and Diasuke were tired of D ranked missions so they wanted A ranked. Jajauma and Tora didn't care. "Tsuunade-obaachan, why do we neeed these stupid D ranked missions? I'm a ninja now so I want a ninja mission!" _'Be glad for the missions that you get!' 'The dobe is right, for once in her lifetime.' 'Hey, I can here my own thoughts! It's an echo in here! Echo! Echo!' _"Fine!" "Eh?" "I'll give you a C ranked mission. Apparently nobody wants to esscort this person." "I HEARD THAT!" Team seven turned to the sound. There stood a young woman around her early twenties. Her hair was down and it reached about her waist. It was a light shade of icy blue along with her eyes. "Who are you?" Naomi asked staring at the strange woman. "My name is Tsuyoi Hitora(Powerful ice tiger). You must escort me back to the village hidden in the snow. Until I am back to my country you are responsible for me." "Now I see why no one wanted her!" Diasuke whispered to Naomi. "Yep!" Hitora stared at team seven. "You three are really ninja? You're just kids! Am I really supposed to leave my life in the hands of them? Especially the short one. Don't you have to be a certain height to become a ninja?" "Heh, who's the short one?" Naomi asked looking at Diasuke and Jajauma. They both stepped beside her to show she was the shortest. "You're dead meat!" Naomi charged at Hitora but Tora grabbed her by the collar. "No killing the person your supposed to protect, dobe!" "Humph!"

"Oh boy!" Naomi yelled running past Konaha's gates. "What are you exited about stupid?" "I'm actually a traveler. I've never been out of the village!" "Is she really a ninja? I don't trust her." Naomi turned around to Hitora. "You listen here! My name is Hyuga Naomi! I'm the best ninja out there! I can take down anyone! So you better beleive it and remember my name. HYUGA NAOMI! The greatest ninja legend ever!" "You? Ninja legend? I think not!" Hitora turned and walked around Naomi. "Why you-" "I said no killing the person your supposed to protect, you little dunce."


	8. Team work

"Are we there yet?" A bored Naomi groaned. "Does it look like where there, dobe?" "OI! I'm not a dobe, Jajuma-teme!" "Says you." Hitora said in a bored tone. Naomi broke the glaring contest with Jajuma to glare at Hitora. "I am not a dobe. I know because I'm going to be hokage soon. And nothing will get in my way! Not even you, Jajuma-teme!" "Hah, dobe!" "Grrrrr." "Calm down, Naomi." Tora said grabbing her protege by the collar. Tora had been watching her student argue with the client and Jajuma since they left Konoha. She noticed a strange apperiance. Every time Naomi got ticked off, her wiskers grew darker and blacker. _'The power of the demon has been leaking through. Soon enough the seal might actually break totally. I've got to keep her calm, or we're all in trouble.' _"Senseiiiiiiiiiiii!" Naomi waved a hand in front of her sensei's face. "What," Tora drawled out casually. "When do we get to our destination?" "In about a few hours." "Hm?" Naomi seemed to ponder for a second before running ahead of the group. She started looking around with a kunai in her hand. "What are you doing?" "Looking for danger!" "Danger? Naomi, since this is a C-ranked mission we will not be seeing any enemy ninja." "Ha! I'm smarter than the average bear! Always expect the unexpected, Tora-sensei!" "Well, you are right. Ninja's should always be on their toes. But we already know nothing unexpected will happen." "Humph!" _'Why is she always trying to make me look bad? It's right. Ninja's should expect the unexpected but sensei says there's nothing to be expected. But what about what happened to Uncle Naruto and his team...'_

?Village?

"Sensei, I'm cold." Naomi said grabbing her arms trying to keep herself warm. "You should have brung a jacket, dobe." "Grrr!" Tora reached in her backpack for an extra coat. "How did I know you were going to leave your jacket?" Naomi shrugged her shoulders, putting on the jacket happily. "Oi, where to next?" "We have to drop Hitora-san off at her house." "Boriiiing!" "Lets just go!" Hitora's castle was through the city and in the middle of the forest. Naomi sighed. This was a boring mission to her. She couldn't keep herself occupied for more than five seconds. As Neji said she was exactly like her mother, Sakura. Anger and all. She stole a glance at Diasuke and Jajuma. "Focus, Naomi." "Huh?" Naomi's head snapped up, directing her attention to Tora. "Ninja's should always be alert." "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Tora looked around her suroundings. They were being followed. She didn't know by who, but they were hot on their trail. _'Could it be..? No, they stopped years ago.'_ Out of nowhere a fuma clan shuriken flew out of the trees heading in Naomi's direction. "Naomi!" Jajuma tackled Naomi to the ground. The giant shuriken flew into a tree cutting it in half. "Where did that come from!" Naomi yelled, straining her eyes. "Stay down, Naomi." "Why?" "Don't question me!" "What the hell's going on!" Hitora said starting to get scared. "Heh, I wouldn't think to see you so soon, Naomi." "Who's that? And how do you know my name?" A cloaked figure jumped from the trees. "Who are you?" Tora growled. "Well, you don't know me, but I'm sure Naomi remembers me." He stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself as Itachi! _'I do! I remember him! He's the guy, the guy that I saw that night.' _Jajuma gritted his teeth together. _'I-I don't quite remember the details, but he did somthing bad to a baby. What was it, and who was it?' _Itachi smirked. "You kow what I'm here for. And I'm not leaving till I get it." Jajuma stood infront Naomi, trying to protect her. "What's going on? What's happening." Hitora yelled. "Naomi, Diasuke, Jajuma. Take Hitora to safety. It's not good for her to stay here." "But, sensei-" "No, buts, Naomi!" Naomi gulped. Her green eyes turned to Itachi. He had his sharingan revealed, prepared to use the mangekyou technique. "No way, sensei! You trainded us to act as a team. That means helping you out as well!" Itachi smirked. "Fine, I guess you'll have to fight with me." Tora said smirking. "The more the merrier." Itachi replied. Naomi smiled widely, showing her fanged teeth, making her look like she was from the Inuzuka clan. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naomi cried forming hanseals for the shadow replication. About twenty Naomi's surrounded Itachi. "Now you'll really now what I'm made out of!" All the Naomi's said together. One of the Naomi's jumped at Itachi's back. He turned around kicking the clone in the stomach. _Poof!_ "Agh!" Five more clone's jumped at him. He jumped down making three smack each other in the head, making themselves dissapear. "Now! Rasengan!" Naomi started collecting chakra in what looked like a chakra spere. Since she hasn't been trained with the rasengan much it wasn't actually complete. The rasengan was unstable, but still manually maintaning itself. Naomi ran towards Itachi, anger in her eyes. Itachi grabbed her hand when it was a mere inch from his face. He pushed it down making it hit the ground, sending Naomi flying. "Agh!" Naomi was sent back into a tree, knocking her out.

Naomi opened her eyes to see Jajuma standing infront of her, kunai in his legs and arms. "Huh? Jajuma-teme, what happened?" "You baka, don't get in the way." Jajuma fell back, his butt hitting the ground. Naomi looked up to see the eyes of Itachi. "Wha-?" He picked her up by the collar of her shirt. "Hmph, you were out for a long time. I don't have time to fool around." Itachi lifted up Naomi's shirt enough for him to see her stomach. He put chakra to his palm, hovering it over her stomach, making a seal appear. _'The demon's chakra is trying to leak through, she's only 11, meaning the chakra can't fully come out. Unlike 11 years ago.' _Itachi cringed, remembering the chakra the baby Naomi had pulled from her body. "Get _off her_!" Jajuma yelled throwing weapons at Itachi, making him drop Naomi. Naomi looked around at her teammates. Tora-sensei was unconsious, pinned against a tree with senbon, Diasuke and Hitora were nowhere to be seen. Diasuke probally took Hitora to her castle for safety and backup. Naomi looked at Jajuma. In this state of being he looked just like his father. Wait! That's it! "Jajuma-teme, I have a plan!" The younger Uchiha looked down at the female Hyuga. He smirked, reading the plan off of her face. "Get ready, fruit cake, were going to send you blasting!" Itachi looked at the two-wanna-be-clan-leaders in confusion. "Now!" Ox, rabbit, monkey! "Chidori!" Jajuma screamed, chakra building up in his hand, the lightning blade forming. Before it completly formed itself he put his hand out to Naomi, who in return started focusing her chakra. "Rasengan!" Naomi started making her hands into a sphere-like form. "Radori!" They both screamed in unsion. Naomi's chakra formed a sphere around Jajuma's chidori. _'Amazing, they combined their chakra together to make two jutsu's combinde!'_ Naomi grabbed Jajuma's other hand, spinning him around in circles until she let go, sending Jajuma into Itachi. His hand smacked Itachi hard in the chest. "AGHHH!" Itachi jumped back, the jutsu barley scraping the skin of his chest. He jumped into a tree, his chest showing(Drool...). "Don't worry, Naomi, I'll be back!" Naomi and Jajuma looked at each other. "That was awsome!" Whap! "OUCH!"


	9. Chunin exams!

"What'd you say, Jajuma-teme?!" "You heard me, Naomi-baka!" "Come and say that to my face, teme!" "Sensei, their doing it again!" Diasuke complained to his lazy sensei. "Just let them fight, they need to get the steam out of their bodies." "Will they kill each other?" "Mabye. Most lilkley yes." "Right." Naomi, and the rest of team seven, had just gotten through with their extra ordinarily boring missions. Naomi kept screwing up on these missions, thus Jajuma having to save her. They got into the argument when Jajuma said she was a clumsy idiot. Which was true. Thus bringing us here. The two turned their backs on each other. Like five year olds. "Sensei, are we done with the missions today?" "Yeah... You can go home." ''Good." Jajuma said, trying to get as far away from the over tempered Hyuuga. "Huh?" Tora-sensei looked up into the sky, seeing a black hawk. "Now?" "What was that, Sensei?" ''Erm, nothing. Later" "Now I can train and get better than Jajuma-teme." Naomi said smiling happily.

_Sneak_! _Sneak! Rustle?_ "What the." Naomi looked behind her to see a square box that looked like a rock, but square. "Hey, Kohana?" "Darn't, boss! Your to good for us!" A tiny voice said coming from the box. A little girl around eight pulled the box up, letting her friends in crime out. Kohana pouted. "How'd you now it was us, cheif?" Asked a cute little boy. "Yeah, yeah!" Came the voice of another girl that looked like the boy. The one called 'Kohana' had fuzzy brown hair on her head that had natural black hilights. Instead of normal colored eyes, she had white pearly eyes, giving her the blind illusion. She had regular goggles on her forehead but with swirly marks on the lenses. The boy and girl were twins. Hitora and Tori. They had blue hair and blue eyes, triangles on their cheeks, and fanged teeth. Most likely from the Inuzuka clan. They too had goggles like Kohana.

"Oi, what's that on your forehead?" Naomi asked pointing to the tikes forehead's. "These? We're copying off of your style when you were in the academy." Naomi stared at them before coming to a conclusion. "Are you crazy." Kohana sweatdropped. Some time's Naomi was to blunt for her own good. "We're copying off of your old style." "Good for you." "Wada' you mean 'good for you'?! You should think of this as a complemint!" "Erm, sorry, guys. I gotta' train, and-" "No way, boss! You promised to play ninja-pirates!" _'Nooooo!! Why today? I have to train...' _"Can't we continue this tommorow or somthing?" "No way, you promised." "Crap!" "Or is your big forehead holding you back?" Naomi's ear twitched. "I bet ya' it's bigger than your mom's!" Naomi turned her head with a wicked Hyuga smile on her face. "What. Did. You. Say. Sarutobi?" Kohana stepped back. Gulp. The next thing Kohana knew she was running for her life. "YAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Kohana screamed, trying to avoid the angry Hyuga, who now had her Byakugan activated. "I'm gonna kill you!" Thwap! "Agh!" A girl with red hair stared down at the academy student wit hanger in her eyes. "Kohana! Are you okay?" "Ugh, yeah, boss." The girl grabbed Kohana by the front of her shirt. "Hey, put her down!" The girl that grabbed Kohana had fiery red hair and sea blue eyes. "She bumped into me!" She growled. "It was and accident, you pig!" Naomi screamed, loosing her temper.

"Humph." Naomi turned around to see a boy with brown hair and another girl with blond hair. "You shouldn't talk to Kai like that, you twerp." "Who the fuck are you calling a twerp?!" Naomi jumped at the brown haired boy. He stuck his foot out, kicking Naomi in the stomach. "**_AGH!_**" Naomi's claws grew out and her whisker marks grew. The boy with brown hair stepped back, as well as the girl with blonde hair, but the red haired girl stayed in her spot. She dropped Kohana. Kohana ran to Hitora and Tori. "Hmph! You are truley powerful. I can feel it. I will see you but next time we will be rivals. By the way my name is Kai." "Uhhh...? My name is Hyuga Naomi, and I'm gonna' be the next Hokage, so don't go messin' with me. Got it?" Kai-chan smirked. "You are a unique one, aren't you?" With that she walked off, her cousins following her. "Boss, you didn't do anything to help me, you stink!" "Now, now! I-I was going to do somthing it's just that, urm, my shoelace was untied." Kohana wasn't fazed. "You're wearing sandals..." "So I am."

?Next day?

"Yaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwnnnnn!!!" Naomi streched her tired muscles. "I wonder when sensei is going to get here." "Probally never. Like father like daughter." Naomi said yawning again. Jajuma was sitting with his back turned the the two Hyuga's. "Oi, Jajauma-teme, when do you think sensei will get here?" As usual Jajuma didn't answer. Naomi snuck up behind him and grabbed his cheeks. "I asked you a question, teme!" Jajuma glared at Naomi as he tried to pry her fingers off his face. She finally let go, his cheeks snapping against his face. "You dobe! Try to keep your self occupied for five minutes without annoying me." "I can't!" "Good morining!!" "Your LATE!!" Naomi screamed, pointing accusingly at her late sensei. "Well there was a ladder and I had to take the long way to avoid bad luck." "You liar!" Naomi said. "Anyways, I have a suprise for you guys." "Ohh, what is is, come on tell us?" Naomi started jumping around her sensei. "Here..." She handed three slip's of paper to the three genin. "What's this?" "It's an aplication for the chunin exams. I have entered you three, knowing I can count on you guys." "Yahoo!!" Naomi jumped on her sensei, giving her a bear hug. "I'm gonna' be in the chunin exams, I can't beleive it! Hahahahahahaha!!!" Her grin grew as she let go of her sensei. Tora brushed off her jounin jacket. "Remember, this is you'r decision alone. No pressure! See ya!" "When you say no pressure does that mean don't screw up?" Naomi asked to herself.

?Chunin exams?

"Oi, Jajuma-teme!" Naomi waved to her rival. Jajauma turned to see Naomi running towards him, along with Diasuke by her side. He just snorted and turned the other way. "I wonder what the chunin exams are going to be like." Naomi said rubbing the back of her head. "It could be boring." Diasuke said scratching his cheek. Jajuma looked at Naomi's outfit. She changed it. Instead of that hideous bright yellow jacket, she now had a tan jacket with a hoodie. The Hyuuga clan mark's were on the sides and the Haruno clan mark's were on the front and back. She also traded her bright oarnge shorts for black shorts with white shurikens on the bottom. She also traded her yellow sandals for black sandals and had white animal prints on the sole of the sandals. Diasuke's outfit was pretty much the same.

"Come on, lets GO!!" Naomi screamed, pumping her fist into the air. Jajuma rolled his eyes while Diasuke smiled. The three genin walked to what looked like room 301. "Oi, what's with the crowd?" Naomi asked pushing her way through a group of people. "Agh!" A boy around the age of thirteen fell to the ground. "Hey, leave him alone! We're just trying to get through!" A girl ran from the group to her fallen comrade. "Hmph! If this weakling can't get past me there is no way he's passing this exam!" "Better yet, make it out alive!" The boy's teammate laughed. Naomi looked at the two boys. '_Isn't that Kotetsu and Izumo?'_ She cocked her head to the side. Jajuma rolled his eyes behind Naomi. _'What a dunce! She just noticed who those two were!'_ It was true. Kotetsu and Izumo have still working as assistants in the chunin exams. They obviously didn't have anything better to do. Naomi blinked her big green eyes. "Oi, Kotetsu, Izumo!" Naomi yelled waving at the jounins. They both did an anime fall. "There goes our cover!-Snort-"

"So you two are just loser wannabe's?" A boy asked stepping out of the crowd. He had green hair and white eyes.(NOT BYAKUGAN!!) He smirked. The crowd looked at him. "Why you little-!" Izumo jumped on his hands and kicked the boy hard in the stomach. The boy grabbed his stomach and stepped back. "Why you-!'' A girl with green hair and blue eyes interuppted him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "We don't need to get into a fight now, Rikou!" She whispered in his ear. "Well, I don't want these Konoha punks pushin' me 'round!" He said, glancing at team seven. Jajuma smirked. "Well, it's to late for that!" Jajuma said. The green haired boy growled almost animal like. "Why you!" Rikou was about to attack Jajuma but the girl held him back.

"Let go of me, Sayuri!" He yelled at her. Jajuma snorted and turned his back on the two green haired ninja's.

"Let's go, Naomi, Diasuke!" He barked at them. Naomi grinned at Diasuke. "He's mad because someone had the gut's to stand up to him!" Naomi whispered to Diasuke.

End

**UK: Sorry guy for the long wait... It's just school and i failed in one of my classes. -sigh- luckly i didn't get gronded!!**

**Naruto: WOOT!!**


End file.
